


Blossoming

by fledermauss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledermauss/pseuds/fledermauss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu and FeMU in a mutually shy relationship exploring things. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postfixrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/gifts).



> Okay so, I felt like writing something and this popped out and I'm just gonna go hide my face or somethn. I'm pretty inexperienced with fanfic (this being the first one I've ever dared to post) so I hope it's still enjoyable!  
> This is un-beta-ed and all that so if there are any errors/bland sentence structure, I apologize.  
> Few more notes at the end.

He is surprisingly gentle. That is the first thing you notice about him as he leads you into your tent by the fingertips. His usual jerky expletives and friction are relaxed.

You are careful, afraid to bruise the tender surface of his quietude. Your breath stills in your lungs, but the clear air around you seeps through your pores, instilling minty pricks of cold at different points of your arms.

When you glance up, he startles and turns away, hiding a bloom of baby pink first under his wrist, then the rest of his arm. You smile ever so slightly, watching as the pink creeps from his nose to his ears, until it reaches you.

He glances up, groaning almost inaudibly when he sees you still staring, but he does not look away. This time you are the one hiding your face, as your cheeks burst into life, glowing against your fingers and leaving traces of itself on your palms like bubblegum toothpaste.

He intimidated you when he first joined. A hired sword--no, a representative of another nation. He was here to be the Feroxi involvement. Though the West Khan had temporarily retired his long-reigning champion in favor of the newcomer, "Marth," Lon'qu was still a favorite of the khan and well-respected for his skill. That same skill had saved your life numerous times, and you had grown to both fear and admire his blade.

Over time, you learned about him. He woke in the night often whether he lay in a comfortable space or the forest floor. He didn't mind helping out with the rations, but he'd never particularly enjoyed potatoes and otherwise knew almost nothing beyond the basics of cooking for survival. Ke'ri had been far from his lover, but the closest to such a person as well. He spoke little of her, but when he did he spoke with so much bitter regret that it overwhelmed the honey sweetness she had brought to his life and turned it all sour.

You had been careful. Of course, it would be useful if Lon'qu's phobia was cured. But you never pushed him beyond exercises. He would admit, in moments of feverish weakness, that he despised his own fear, that he saw it as a drawback and blamed himself equal parts for Ke'ri's death and anyone he wouldn't be able to save because of his hesitation. It took him years of recitation in his mind during training to combat his stutters and outbursts. Despite all his efforts, you had confused him most.

**Author's Note:**

> So that kinda devolved into a mess of flashback-ish backstory developing of a character thaT ALREADY EXISTS AND HAS A KNOWN PAST. Whoops. I also planned to write more so this would've just been some expository stuff, but I somehow don't think that'll happen anymore. Hope this was a fun read though, and I'll probably post a few more things here and there. We'll see.


End file.
